Truth, Love and Lies
by dollyrot
Summary: A diva records her innermost feelings in a little book it's all about truth, love and lies. Her walls fall away, the most extreme diva falls in love.
1. Joking

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and sexual references

**Note:** Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. ALSO the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

xxxx

December 12th, 2004

I really think that Stephanie McMahon has lost her mind.

Somehow, we've just been informed by Eric Bischoff, she used her wily cunning to convince her father – her father being my boss, Vince – to throw every WWE superstar today a Christmas party. A _Christmas_ party! At his mansion. A MANSION. Like I've been to a mansion before! Pfft, Steph, have you gone crackers?

Anyway, that's not the worst part. We have to dress up in costumes.. because it is a _COSTUME_ party! Oh no, but even _that _isn't the worst part, oh no. The most horrible thing about this is that the divas (the divas being us girls, for those idiots who don't know – I know the men remember, though) have to draw our _partner_ (for the evening, so we've been told) from a jar. A JAR.

Seriously.

I am not even joking.

Unless you're not a couple in real life – now I'm actually wishing Matt and I hadn't broken up, or Kane and I were (wait, scratch that, no, I don't!) – with someone, then a jar decides who you will couple with. God.

Oh, shit.

Damnit.

I just looked at my watch. Gotta go to that damn meeting.

And let a jar decide my fate.


	2. Choosing

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and sexual references

**Note:** Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. ALSO the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

xxxx

December 13th, 2004

Forgot to write in here after that goddamn meeting yesterday. Anyway, here's how the meeting went – utterly crap. I'm still pissed off about it. You look closely and there's probably steam coming out of my ears.

I walked into the boardroom with Victoria and Stacy, only to find a certain _someone_ sitting in my seat. I grinned. This was gonna be fun. "Excuse me," I said, sounding cool, calm and collected. "I believe this chair says "reserved for Lita" not "reserved for trashcan slut." That blonde bimbo Trish Stratus glared furiously at me. I stared innocently back. Luckily for her, no fights broke out and she, Christian and Christian's bitch Tomko all stormed off in a fury. I took my place in my chair, a smug smirk crossing my face. Which is when Vince decided to start the meeting. He explained the rules, details and everything else that I couldn't be bothered writing down in here (it was the most boring piece of crap I've ever heard – sorry Vince! Actually, wait, no… Triple H's 30-minute promos are! Silly me! How could I forget!) before we started drawing names.

Some real-life couples – Trish and Christian (um, ew!), Torrie and Billy Kidman, Stephanie and the Nose, Jazz and Rodney Mack and Jackie Gayda and Charlie Haas – were safe. However, the rest of us divas were not. We could be paired with some weird psychotic freak for a partner. Ooh, sorry for insulting you, Chris Jericho!

Stacy went up there and ended up with John Cena (which isn't really that bad once you think about it!). Victoria got stuck with Edge, Nidia with Rey Mysterio (like…woah!), Molly Holly and Shelton Benjamin got paired together, Dawn Marie and Eddie Guerrero (ooh, you mamacita Dawnie!), Ivory and.. believe it or not, her old buddy Steven Richards, Christy Hemme and Randy Orton (lucky bitch.. hehe, joking!), Gail Kim and Eric Bischoff were paired, Maria Kanellis got stuck with William Regal (uh.. okay?) and Michelle McCool ended up with RVD, before it was my turn.

I walked up to the jar, suddenly feeling nervous – I mean, what kind of weirdo could I get stuck with? Matt and Kane were both out for injury – and starting to wish I hadn't broken up with Matt Hardy after all. I put my hand in there, pulled a piece of paper out, still folded and handed it to Vince. He looked at it. I watched his expression. His eyebrows went up. WAY up. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Lita… and… Chris.."

'_Benoit,_' I was praying. '_Chris Benoit._'

"Chris Jericho."

I sucked in a lot of air. The room went dead silent. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then he spoke.

"Guess I'm next on the Walking Kiss of Death's list."

He grinned. Okay. Hold the phone. Since _when_ has Chris Jericho used Trish Stratus' insults against me? I won't allow it! It's just NOT RIGHT!

And then it registered inside my brain.

What the hell? I'm paired with Chris _fucking_ Jericho! Wait. He just insulted you. Kill the bastard.

"Hey, Jericho, don't you have a book to write?" I snapped. "The Little Assclown Who Could?" I spoke, as cool as ice. Malice was dripping from every syllable. Oh, it was sweet, I even heard a few stifled laughs.

"Don't you have more babies to make? Or another monster to marry?" He shot back (the stupidest thing ever too, he knows that was only a storyline, the dumb son of a bitch!), sending an evil look my way.

That's when I snapped.

I lunged at him in his front row seat, intending to tear his stupid face right off his stupid body, claw at his stupid blue eyes, rip off his stupid blonde hair and shove it down his stupid throat, but before I could even lay a finger on Chris Jericho, RVD – Mr Thursday Night himself – wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from him. I looked around at everyone, Trish was nearly wetting herself laughing – ooh, I'll get her, payback's a bitch and it goes by the name of Lita, honey – and Christian was basically rolling around on the floor, he was guffawing so hard. That dumb donkey. Vince didn't say a word, but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he said,

"I can see how much fun you two are going to have."

He smirked at me. Pfft. Yeah right, Vince.

When hell freezes over.


	3. Deciding

****

Truth, Lies and Love

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything.

****

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual references

****

Note: Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

****

xxxx

__

December 14th, 2004

That son of a bitch.

You know what? As much as I hate him, I'm still gonna go. I want to go (well, sort of…) and have fun, even if it _does _mean I have to be around him. Jeez, I just hate him so much.. if he tries to pull anything, I swear, I'll bitch slap him so hard.

Anyway, off that very annoying subject, Victoria called me today. I was just resting, about to doze off and fall asleep, when the phone rang and startled me from my dreams. I jumped up from my comfortable position on my very comfortable bed and answered it. "Hey," she said. "It's me!" "Vikki!" I was instantly awake – whenever Victoria calls me, she has something interesting to say. Well, it's either when her or the gossip mill (Nidia – god, she knows everything that's going on around here!) calls that I'm instantly awake. "Lita, hey! Guess what? I came up with a heap of ideas for your costume!"

"Oh?"

I raised an eyebrow to myself. Interesting.

"Yeah. The others haven't really seen the girly, feminine side to Lita." I glared into the phone, huffing quietly to myself as she continued on with her rambling. "So I've decided…" "Hey!" I interrupted. This was where I was drawing the line. "_You_ decided?" I could picture her grinning to herself on her end of the phone line. "But of course!" I smirked smugly. That was _so_ Victoria.

"Anyway, at this party, you are going to show off to everyone what you've got!"

I shrieked loudly, nearly bursting my own eardrums.

"Victoria!"

She laughed. "Yes, you are, Lita, no arguing." Then she rattled off a few ideas for some costumes, which, I have to admit, some were actually kinda cool sounding. Then she said one, which sounded so perfect for me to wear on this "special" night. She agreed with me when I chose it.

Everyone's gonna be so surprised.


	4. Staring

****

Truth, Lies and Love

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything.

****

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual references

****

Note: Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

****

xxxx

__

December 15th, 2004

I just told that tonight, I have a Happy Holidays (or Santa's Little Helpers Match, but honestly, I prefer the Happy Holidays match term a bit better than the other one) Match – Christy and myself vs. the Women's Champion Trish Slutus and Molly Holly. Christy and me are going to kick so much ass! Why? Because I say so.

But in all seriousness, I feel sorry for Molly. Everytime a new slut comes along (example: see Carmella DeCesare), she becomes Trish's best friend and Molly kind of gets pushed to the side and stuck in the middle. Suddenly, Trish has no time for Molly. I feel so bad for her, she's only being Trish's friend when Trish wants her to be, if I was her (and believe me, I have been in that position before) I would be growing so sick and tired of it. Which is really sad, because Molly is a really nice girl.

What's weird is what happened before.

I was backstage, getting a drink from the vending machine (which was really pissing me off, it kept eating my change until I kicked the crap out of the son of a bitch and it started working again – in your face Mr. Vender Bender!), when I turned around and bump into the one person I really don't want to look at right now.

Guess who?

Three guesses, come on, it's not that hard.

Wow, if you guessed Chris fucking Jericho, you're correct!

The dumb motherfucker.

He didn't say anything to me, didn't look me directly in the eye or anything. So I was really pleased, it felt like I'd scored yet another victory over the assclown.

But NO, as I was walking off, his hand miraculously grips onto my arm. I shake my arm. But no, he doesn't let go. He's like one of those non-giving up wrestling guys. Jeez. Then I felt my body moving, he was pulling me back toward him.

I was kind of creeped out – he really does have startling blue eyes, and they're really very hypnotizing – and kind of scared, because while this annoying guy with stunning blue eyes is staring at me, I'm struggling to glare right back at him. Luckily, I managed to and sent him my most dirtiest glare, the glare I reserve for him, Christian, Tomko and Trish. I didn't dare hit him or anything, I mean, the guy could just as easily put me in the Walls of Jericho!

And believe me, that move is PAINFUL.

After a few moments, he just let go of my arm and pushed me away.

Weirdo.

He should get his priorities set straight, the dumbass.


	5. Planning

****

Truth, Lies and Love

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything.

****

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual references

****

Note: Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

****

xxxx

__

December 17th, 2004

Jesus, he and his bitches are getting on my nerves (what I really can't believe is that he's friends with that slut, her man-whore and shit-face again)

Today, in the cafeteria – I was with Christy, Stacy, Victoria and Molly, of all people (Nidia was off somewhere with Maria…remember her, the new announcer backstage?) – I was sitting very peacefully, chatting away to the girls. All of a sudden, just as I take a sip of cool, icy-cold water, these hands grabbed my shoulders. I froze, my eyes wandering across the expressions of the divas across from me. Christy just kept smirking. I sighed, then stood up, pushing the chair away from the table. I then knocked the hands from my shoulders and looked to see who the hell was pissing me off (even though I had a pretty good idea!).

And I looked straight into those fucking blue eyes.

He then took my hand (I growled and glared at him – go the combination!) and led me over to a secluded area of the cafeteria. I was numb, unable to do what I wanted – which was, I admit, to kick his ass – and I felt him pressing me against a wall. He then placed his arms on either sides of me, smirked, put his mouth RIGHT NEAR MY EAR and said, "We need to talk."

That was it.

We need to talk.

I grinned, hoping to incite something with him. He's just so fun to play games with! And messing with his mind, well… let's just say that's even better.

"Yes." He replied, narrowing those damn baby blues at me.

"I don't think we do…" I stated in a sing-song voice, tilting my head to the side, hoping to pass off my smirking face as a total innocent look. I'm not quite sure if it worked, though.

"What you think and what I know are two different things."

I glared at him – okay, this wasn't fair. He is not allowed to get digs in on me! It's just not allowed!

"We need to talk," he repeated, growling, "about the party."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Ohh, so much Lita, baby, which is why you're going to meet me at the coffee shop around the corner, tonight at seven. You don't come and you'll regret it, honey."

"Am I?"

I smirked as I lifted my knee and kneed him in the crotch. As he doubled over in pain and some of my close friends – those being Chris Benoit, Randy Orton, Maven, and the divas – broke out into laughter, I cackled evilly at him.

"See you tonight."

Score one to Lita!


	6. Saving

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13+ for language and sexual references

**Note:** Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. ALSO the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

**xxxx**

December 17th, 2004 (later on that day)

Damnit, I forgot to write in here about what happened at the coffee shop.

Well, I turned up there (looking mighty fine if I do say so myself – in a plaid pleaded skirt, a white tank top, suspenders and black thigh high boots… mm, gorgeous!). I walked over to the table he was seated at, smirking – I was still thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Okay, I'm here."

The self-proclaimed "King of the World" peeked over his menu. I could see his blue eyes drinking in every detail of me, checking me out.

"Oh, hurrah. Let me just whip out the champagne and let's celebrate." He drawled sarcastically. I glared venomously at him, but I didn't say a word. I was in a good mood.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Jericho?" I asked innocently, deliberately ignoring his comment about me. He grinned, realizing what I was doing, and leaned across the table.

"Like I said, the party." He returned smoothly, folding his hands together.

"I really don't see what there is to talk about."

"Well. I want to have fun, see? I _am_ the number one party animal." I snorted. He glared furiously at me before continuing. "Maybe score with a few chicks… I know you want to."

"Actually, no, that's not my idea of fun."

He smirked. Then shook his head at me. I knew he wanted to laugh and said so. He burst out laughing at that comment. I raised my eyebrows at him, shooting him a very confused and weird look. He was seriously scaring me. He stopped laughing when people began to stare at him and coughed very loudly. I knew he was embarrassed. It took all my will power to stop myself from laughing. My lips were twitching so bad!

"Let's just, you know, lay off the arguing while we're there."

"… fine."

He stuck out his hand, implying for me to shake it. I didn't. I looked at it as if it were something I despised – like Trish! He narrowed his eyes at me. I laughed at his expression, he looked so stupid. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What now?"

I shook my head, still laughing to myself.

"It's nothing, I was just joking, alright?"

I put out my hand, clasping his tightly to mine and we shook hands. I saw a smile form gently on his face, his eyes smiled, he looked so happy. I felt myself blush slightly. BLUSH! Over _Chris Jericho._ What has the world come to? Then he pushed his chair back from the table and started standing up. I started doing the same, and attempted picking up my handbag, that had somehow dropped to the floor and gotten entangled with my chair leg.

Then I felt someone touch my behind.

"Jericho!"

I felt myself saying. I stood up, having finally untangled by handbag, and turned around, ready to kick his ass. I saw Jericho cross to where I was standing. It couldn't have been him, he was on the other side of the table. I saw this ugly guy with a smarmy grin on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, to verbally abuse the shit out of him, when Jericho pushed past me and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, choking him. His face was turning pink, such an interesting sight to see.

"Touch her again and you will have _me_ to contend with, capisce?"

The guy nodded, unable to say anything.

Jericho dropped him, flat on his butt, in the middle of the café, and grabbed my hand and started exiting, just at the customers in the café burst into a round of applause. They even began cheering and yelling for us. The guy's buddies were pissing themselves laughing at him, he was still bright red.

OH MY GOD.

It was so HUMILIATING.

Jericho winked at me (!) and said,

"See ya later, Li."

That's all.

That's all he said, after being my "knight in shining armour" (wrestling tights?).

What a jackass.

I hate him.

**xxx**

**A/N: **FINALLY, I have update this story. I promise, now that I am on my holidays, I will start updating and finishing the rest of my fanfics. Read and review as always, hope you enjoy this chapter of Truth, Love and Lies.


	7. Laughing

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13+ for language and sexual references

**Note: **Carmella, Nidia, Jazz and Gail Kim are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Also I'm not including Amy and Joy as divas because they don't have bio pages. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

**xxxx**

_December 18th, 2004 _

Today, Victoria, (I told her all about what happened at the café and she freaked! She started laughing so hard it was embarrassing - we were sitting in a coffee shop at the time, waiting for Christy to arrive, she's always late - and nearly choked on her laughter! I asked her what was so funny and she said, "Nothing, just the thought of Chris Jericho coming to your rescue... it's hysterical." I huffed, saying, "I didn't need his help! The loser just totally butted in!" Victoria finally stopped laughing and shrugged. "Maybe he likes you." I nearly spat out my coffee. "Ew! I'd rather die!" Victoria shook her head, looked over my shoulder at something behind me and said, "Hey Christy!" Christy finally arrived, looking rushed and hurried. I kicked Victoria under the table, a signal I did _not_ want her telling _anyone _about it, even Christy. She just chuckled to herself) Christy and I went out shopping for our costumes for the goddamned costume party.

First off, we hit the mall, because it has lots of shops and we were likely to find something if we looked there. We must've looked so stupid in our sunglasses and our baseball hats (our hair all tucked inside them) but we were on a mission. Normally, we'd stop for our fans, but today, we honestly didn't have the time. So... sorry guys!

I knew that Christy had decided on being a nurse (ooh lala!) but neither of us knew what Victoria would be! Of course, both of them knew what _I_ was going to be, with Victoria having a mouth the size of the Grand Canyon! But they both loved the idea and promised that they would try as hard as they could to help find all the right stuff to make it.

Anyway! As we were heading inside a shop - 'Pins and Needles'... god, what an uninspired name! - we ran into Jackie Gayda (with, of course, the love of her life, Charlie Haas, who was invisible, thanks to all the shopping bags he was carrying, nice one Jackie!) who was also with Molly! We asked them if they wanted to join us, and... they accepted!

Charlie poked his out from the side of all the bags, eyebrow raised. He shook his head and informed us of his departure. "I'm going to sit this one out, if that's alright with you." Jackie smiled at him, squeezing his hand as she reached over and pecked him lightly on the cheek. He blushed. "That's alright." He tilted his head to the right. "And 'cause I'm so nice, I'll even take all these with me. See you back at the hotel, Jacks." A wide grin on her expression, Jackie replied, "Thanks honey." He waved, somehow, I would've thought it was impossible with all those bags, but he somehow managed and walked off.

The rest of us all went, in unison: "Awwwww!"

Such a touching moment, haha.

Jackie twirled a lock of her curly blonde hair around her index finger and went, "Shut up!" in a joking tone of voice. We all laughed at her and continued on with our mission - TO FIND THE PERFECT COSTUMES.

In the shop - you remember, 'Pins and Needles' - the girls, thankfully, helped me find everything I needed to make it. Thank god, because I don't think I would've managed on my own. They helped me find heaps (and I mean _heaps_) of white material, white fluff, beads, sequins, cotton wool... just everything I could possibly need. But they still don't know what I'm going as, only Victoria and Christy do.

Hey, I just got a thought.

The costume mistress likes me, maybe she'll help me actually _make _it.

But back to the story.

So that was my costume sorted - what about Victoria, Molly and Jackie? "I'm going as Catwoman!" Jackie cried, looking a bit excited. Aw, she's so cute, I love her. Molly reassured us that we didn't need to worry at all, she had an outfit ready! This caused Jackie to butt in with all the details.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Molly's being very contradictory and is dressing up as a _devil_. I saw the costume yesterday and let me just say this girls, it's _very_ revealing."

All of us stared at her. She went fire engine red.

"That's really cool Molly," I replied innocently, blinking widely at her. "Yeah! I totally agree with Lita!" Victoria caught on, nodding in agreement. Christy smirked, folding her arms over her ample chest. "Yeah, you'll have all the guys after you in an outfit like that." Molly's eyes widened, her mouth forming into the perfect 'O'.

"Even Shelton?" Jackie did a great acting job, acting purely shocked. I nodded wisely, very sagely, in my honest opinion. "Especially Shelton!" I answered, trying to stop the grin from appearing on my lips. "He'll go wild over her!" Christy chimed in, resting her elbow on Molly's shoulder. "Mmhmm!" Victoria agreed with us all. We all heard Molly gasp, almost indignantly.

"You guys!" She began, her brow furrowed in a knot. "I do not like Shelton Benjamin!"

"Yeah right!" "I totally believe you Molly!" "You can't deny the truth anymore!"

That's what all the girls said. I stood there, trying not to laugh, but I couldn't, I started laughing so hard. Molly looked slightly upset and I felt a guilty twinge inside me. "Aw, sorry Mol, I couldn't help it." I apologised, still grinning. Victoria looked sideways at me. "If anyone likes someone, it's Lita with Chris Jericho."

Well, I'll be. That just wiped the grin _right off _my face.

"WHAT?"

Christy shrieked, grabbing me by the hands as she jumped up and down like a complete spaz. "Are you serious Victoria or are you just having us on?" Jackie stepped in, eyeing Victoria suspiciously. "I'm serious." the vicious vixen herself snapped back, placing her hands on her hips. "Wait until you hear what happened _yesterday_ with them!"

My jaw dropped.

I pounced at Victoria, shouting "Vicki!" She just laughed and laughed, skipping away from me as I attempted to get her back for that little comment back there. We ended up chasing her all the way into a costume shop - how ironic, right? Yeah, I thought so too - where I ended up getting her back by forcing her into the stupidest costumes (Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Lisa from The Simpsons, bunny rabbits, fairies, princesses... oh, did I mention that I got photos with my camera phone? Hehe). Regardless, we ended up finding the perfect costume for her - a GENIE!

Well, Victoria just fell in love with it, she hired it out for the night of the party straight away! It was so sexy, god, wait until you see it, you'll love it!

After that we just all went out for lunch at a restaurant. When Christy was reaching for her money to pay for her meal, her hat and her sunglasses fell off. She only just realized when a fangirl at the table beside us positively _screamed, _"OH MY GOD, IT'S CHRISTY HEMME!" Her friend was nearly sobbing, "I _love _you!"

Christy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she was so scared and shocked, all rolled into one.

Needless to say, we tossed down our money, signed a couple of autographs for the fans in the restaurant, posed for a couple of pictures, and left straight away.

Tomorrow's RAW. I guess I'll write then. Until then, I guess.


	8. Talking

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13+ for language and sexual references

**Note: **Carmella, Nidia, Jazz, Gail Kim, Miss Jackie, Ivory and Dawn Marie are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

**xxxx**

_December 19th, 2004 _

Weird. I just got another phone call on my cell, from this unknown number. It's been happening all week and it really is pissing me off. Because whenever I answer, I hear breathing and then the dial tone. They always hang up. And it's just... ARGH. So annoying. I reckon Trish or someone - one of them god forsaken heels - has given out my phone number to someone as a prank. And they're secretly laughing at me. Yeah, nice one guys!

Anyway. Today at the arena, after my match with Jazz (which was a really good one, if I do say so myself, Jazz always brings out the best in me, she always has, ever since our days in ECW where we met each other originally) I went back to the women's locker room. It was deserted, with the exception of Molly - sitting by herself.

She was crying.

My heart went out to the girl. She's done nothing but try and be nice to me, she's nothing like the woman she's portrayed as onscreen. She's the biggest sweetheart, so I had to do something. So I sat beside her.

"Molly, are you alright?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. I felt my stomach plummet at the sight, she looked downright miserable.

"I'm fine, Lita, I really am. You seriously don't need to worry about me."

I shook my head.

"You're not, if you were, you wouldn't be crying."

"Okay, _fine._" I'd never heard her so stressed out, not even before the biggest matches of her career, like at Wrestlemania XX and also in her feuds with Trish and Victoria. "I'm just so tired of being _used_, especially when I go out of my way to be nice to everyone." Her voice wobbled and tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. I held up a hand to silence her and she quietened.

"Trish, huh?"

She nodded quietly.

"Molly, don't pay any attention whatsoever to her." I paused, stalling, not sure if I should say the next part. "She's a ho." Somehow though, that small comment got a laugh out of Molly. Then she smiled - she has such a pretty smile - and stood up, raising to her full height. But I still sat there, not daring to move an inch.

"You know Lita," I looked up at her, all wide-eyed and curious. She smirked down at me, a very different look than to the ones I've seen her give me before. "Chris Jericho was in here before, I think he was looking for you. But he found me instead. Still, he didn't have to stay in here and comfort me, you know what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Molly." I responded sarcastically, malice dripping from every syllable. She let out a small bark of laughter, it was nice hearing it, but not what she had to say next.

"You're lucky you have him."

_You're lucky you have him._

That is what she said. I am seriously not even joking this time. That is so, so, so, so, so, SO wrong. Why in the (if I may steal from The Rock) blue hell does everyone think that I am dating him? Well, I found out.

"Oh my _GOD_!" I cried, springing to my feet as though I had springs in my shoes. "I do not like Christopher friggin' Jericho!"

"Oh. Nidia said she saw you two together."

I had the decency to blush.

"That. Yeah. He wanted to know something about that stupid party." Molly tilted her head to the side, it looked as though she was clearing water out of her ears. "Okay then." I sent a grin her way, signalling I wasn't mad at her for saying that. "Yeah. Like I said yesterday. Me and Chris Jericho? I'd rather die." Molly laughed. "That can be arranged." She slipped her arm through the crook of my elbow. "Gee, thanks." I drawled back sarcastically.

Molly really isn't what she seems. And I mean that in a good way.

Two days and counting 'til the party.


	9. Kissing

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13+ for language and sexual references

**Note: **Carmella, Nidia, Jazz, Gail Kim, Miss Jackie, Ivory and Dawn Marie are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

**xxxx**

_December 20th, 2004 _

One day until the party. Huh, I'm so excited. Not. Stacy suggested Victoria, Christy, Molly, Jackie and myself stay at her and Christy's hotel rooms (right next door to each other) for the night, for some beauty rest (yes, she said that!) and then tomorrow we can all get ready for the party together, maybe help each other out if we need to. I finally told all the girls what my outfit's gonna be, they said I will look gorgeous in it. Then they said I would "knock Jericho dead" so I had to kill them. They're laughing at me again. Be back later.

_December 21st, 2004_

Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD. Okay, I'm in the bathroom here, writing in you. I'm so shocked at what just happened that my writing is all jumbled because I can't keep my head straight. My head is spinning. Okay. Lemme just start at the beginning. OKAY.

First we all got ready in Stace's hotel room. On a side note, Molly looked so hot in her little devil's outfit. I told everyone what mine is (remember, I said so in yesterday's entry) - but I wouldn't let them see it. Instead I wore this long black coat over it. The other guys tried to wrestle the coat off of me, but I fought them off. So anyways, us girls got there early so the guys couldn't see us when they came in. We went upstairs and started fixing ourselves up, making sure nothing was out of place, that everything was perfect - you know, just a little last minute preperation. Stephanie walked in about half an hour later, in a witch's outfit, and said the guys had arrived and we could go downstairs if we wanted to.

So we did. The girls headed downstairs first, because they found their partners easily. I couldn't see Jericho at first, he was kinda hiding in the shadows - all dressed in black. I dropped my coat (so dramatic, it was quite funny seeing the grins on the girls' faces) and I heard a few gasps (Trish, she was stunned). Dropping my coat, I revealed a white mini-dress, white fishnets (for my legs), fluffy white boots, wings... I was an angel. I even had the halo.

As I walked down the stars, I saw Chris Jericho take off his sunglasses at the sight of me. I saw his eyebrows go up. WAY up. He looked so shocked. I walked over to him, he was still lookin' pretty shocked.

"Lita... you... um... whoa. Yeah." He looked pretty flustered now.

I stared down at my fluffy boots, toeing the floor, then looked out at all the happy couples drinking and dancing together. They were all enjoying themselves, twirling and spinning, music softly playing the background. I just thought that maybe I could have that for one night only, even if I didn't like the guy at all.

"Wanna dance?" we both blurted out at the same time. I don't know why I did or said it, I hate the guy, as if I'd want his roving hands all over me, but I was on such a high, my head was floating with the clouds. I felt myself blush slightly when he didn't say anything, just took my hand and spun me out onto the dance floor. And because I was all weird, I was staring out the window at the harbour and all the pretty lights nearby, and it felt so strange not to (it was slow ass song) I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

And I cannot believe I am even writing this, but he smelt so GOOD, clean and fresh, just like Ivory soap. After a few moments, the music stopped - I assumed they were putting another song on or doing something else. Someone yelled out something to Jericho, he just grinned weakly. I was just standing there like, "what the hell is going on here?" when Jericho grabbed my cheeks, pulled my closer to his face and closed the distance between our lips. He tasted... sweet.

Cannot friggin' believe I just wrote that.

I stood there shocked as hell, when suddenly he broke free. "Uhhh?" is all I could manage to say, I swear I was more stunned than he was when he saw me walking down the stairs in my angel costume. His sparkling baby blue eyes glinted as he pointed upward.

"Mistletoe," he grinned, before walking over to Randy Orton and Christy, who were beckoning him over to them, smirks on their faces. I realised everyone was staring at me, so I shot them all my deadliest, bitchiest stare and turned on my heel and stalked back into the bathroom. So now I'm in a stall, sitting on the toilet lid. God, I'm so retarded.

Great. I hear a voice. Someone's come looking for me. Oh _shit_. It's Trish. Just pretend I'm not here!


	10. Fighting

**Truth, Lies and Love**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own anything.

**Rating: **PG-13+ for language and sexual references

**Note: **Carmella, Nidia, Jazz, Gail Kim, Miss Jackie, Ivory and Dawn Marie are all still under contracts in this story, however, Sable is not. Story is short for this chapter, but gets longer as we go by. **ALSO** the story is in Lita's point of view, in her journal entries. Enjoy!

**xxxx**

_December 22nd, 2004_

Trish found me, so I had to come out. She started in on me as soon as I walked out of the toilet stall.

"Lita!" she cried, putting an arm protectively around me. "I've been looking for you!" I shook her off me, then glared straight at her. She just ignored the look and smiled fakely back at me.

"Oh wow, wasn't that just _something_ in there? I mean, _Chris Jericho_ kissed you. He kissed _you_. You should feel so proud… while he's not the best-looking man out there – sorry, I already nabbed him! – he's certainly a lot better than that other riff-raff you've been hanging around in the past. You know… that freak Kane and V-Oneuhhh!" Mocking tone to her voice, she used her left hand to throw up Matt's V-1 hand-sign, rolling her eyes as she did so. I folded my arms across my chest, my fury was rising by every passing second.

"He's next on your list I'd assume, eh Li? I'd better put out a memo to all the other guys in the company, just as a little warn – ow!"

One minute I'd been listening to every word she had to say.

The next?

Well, let's just say my hand had met her face. She retaliated with a slap back, which only made me angrier. I'd had it up to here (picture me with my hand raised up to my forehead, okay?) with her, her insults and antics. Combined with everything else that had been happening in my life? I'd say that everything was finally bubbling over. I tackled her to the ground, laying into her with some punches. She was screaming her little blonde head off – "get off me! Get away from me, you crazy bitch!"

I guess we'd been making a racket, because there was a loud bang as the bathroom door flew open and superstars poured in, saw me slapping the taste out of her mouth and grabbed my flailing arms. I leapt at her, wanting to beat the living crap out of her, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist prevented that little scenario from happening. She was shrieking all kinds of unintelligible things at me as her henchmen Tomko and Christian dragged her kicking and screaming from the room.

Once the door slapped, I collapsed and sunk to my knees, all the fight drained out of me. Parts of me were breaking away, my walls were falling down. And my heart was shattering in half. The person beside me chuckled to themselves.

"That was sure something, Li."

I glanced over at them.

"Oh, hey Rhyno."

He grinned his typical childish grin. "So, Lita. You didn't tell me there was something going on between you and –"

"THERE IS NOT!" I cut him off.

"You guys just kissed out there.

"He kissed _me_."

"You kissed him back."

"It was a mistake!"

"So why are you crying?"

"Because… Trish… she… ugh, I dunno. I'm just sick of everything. It doesn't have anything to do with him, I swear!"

He paused for a moment, silence filling the room.

"He was worried about you, you know."

"… why bring him up?"

"Because. He told me he was sorry for kissing you, that it was just a spur of the moment thing because Christy and Randy were egging him on about it. He's sorry for everything he's done. When he heard about you and Trish fighting, he got this really weird look on his face… Lita? Lita? You okay?"

I wasn't paying attention to him, I was staring, dazed, out of the window. Just thinking about what he said. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye, hmm? Oh crap, Victoria's looking my way, hold on……

…… k, I'm back. Sorry about that. Victoria was looking over here, trying to sneak a peek in this thing I think. I got rid of her though. But yeah, now I'm back. There's still so much to tell about the McMahon Christmas Party though (by the way, I totally got a reprimand from Shane for fighting with Trish at their house! Boooo!), so here goes.

So we're in the bathroom. Rhyno helps me pretty myself up again. I look somewhat passable again once he's done with me. Once we're outside, he whisks me off to the dance floor. As he spun me around, my tiara slipped off my head. As I bent down to pick it up, I realized someone else already had. Straightening myself up, I prepared myself for the worst – because I knew, as soon as I saw those blue eyes that it would be. He stood there, twirling the tiara around on his fingers. We stood there for a moment, eyes locked on each other.

"Shall we dance?" was all he said as he placed the tiara on my head, before grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. He kissed my fingertips, which sent the _oddest_ of tingles through me, then led me into the throng of people. I remember how hard I was trying to avoid his eye, eventually giving up and making up some excuse about how I needed a drink. By the drink table, I met up with the girls (all but Jackie. That minx was on a chair nearby, fully making out with Charlie! Saucy!), who immediately jumped on me about it:

"Ohmigawd! He totally kissed you!" "Chris Jericho!" "Ahhh! I can't believe he did that!" "I was so shocked, girl!"

Those crazy girls. Haven't they ever heard of mistletoe before? Jeez.

Jackie came strolling up, hand entertwined with Charlie's. She took one look at me and stated words that ended up haunting me for the rest of the night: "Slowly but surely, I think he's whisking you off your feet, Li."

And that was the party. Today was nothing special. I should be preparing for my title match against Trish later tonight, but I'm writing in here instead. What the hell happened to me?

I can answer that for you, actually.

Chris Jericho did.


End file.
